Zetton (Neo Mebius)
An insect-like Space Dinosaur. Zetton is an extremely powerful and devastating fighter; One of the few capable of fighting Ultras. Subtitle: Space Dinosaur, Ultimate Monster History Zetton first appears in the first episode of Ultraman Neo Mebius; Battling Gomora on the outskirts of the Guardian's territory. This Zetton almost defeated Gomora before Mebius had to step in due to their battle drawing ever closer to a town. Description Profile Stats *'Height:' 60 m *'Weight:' 30,000t * Threat Rating: 3/10 * Minus Rating: 2/10 * Intelligence Rating: 3/10 * Physical Rating: 3.5/10 Forms - EX= EX Zetton New Description *'Height:' 66m *'Weight:' 33,000 tons * Threat Rating: 5.5/10 * Minus Rating: 4/10 * Intelligence Rating: 5/10 * Physical Rating: 5/10 Abilities *'Trillion Meteor:' EX Zetton has an upgraded fireball attack that extends to an estimated 550 Trillion degrees celsius fireball. This attack is of such strength that even the EX Super Oscillatory Wave is overpowered by this barrage; and Ultraman Mebius being harmed for real for the first time in his time in the new universe. *'Supernatural Strength:' EX Zetton has immense power as a High-Tier Kaiju. Next to EX Gomora in sheer power, EX Zetton is very physically intimidating due to having sheer power able to harm even the Hero's Armour Ultraman Hikari. *'Super Durability:' EX Zetton has an immensely durable hide capable of taking insane amounts of damage to the point that it can take multiple strikes from even EX Gomora. *'EX Absorb:' EX Zetton is able to absorb energy attacks through its very skin and fire them back in a giant explosive ball of power. - Hyper= - Imago= Imago Hyper Zetton Imago Hyper Zetton is the original and theoretically strongest variant of Zetton, being a Low-High to Mid-Low tier Super Kaiju. New Description *'Height:' 70m *'Weight:' 40,000t *'Brawns:' 900,000t Abilities *'Dark Fireballs:' Imago Hyper Zetton has upgraded fireballs; retaining the impact and reactivity of Gigant's version and the temperatures of EX Zetton. The combination of this means that this attack is extremely powerful. *'Imago Blaster:' a beam of golden energy that has the impact said to rival a supernova. Much more lethal than the former Dark Fireballs. *'Imago Absorb:' Imago Hyper Zetton has a unique absorption ability in the form of a vortex-like portal. After the attack is absorbed, the vortex is collapsed and fired back in the form of a streaming-orange energy ray. The limit of this has been upgraded so that it can handle attacks of Imago Hyper Zetton's own calibre. *'Hyper Zetton Teleport:' Hyper Zetton is able to form itself into a wave-like form and collapse into a sort of singularity; Teleporting. Used to counter Ultraman Saga's teleportation and forced Aegis Mebius to use Teleportation as well. *'Imago Barrier:' Hyper Zetton is capable of erecting a barrier that is extremely durable. Prolonged attacks isn't able to penetrate it due to the energy rebound effects. This makes it seem like the barrier is impervious to beam attacks. *'Imago Hide:' The Hide of Hyper Zetton is less durable than Gigant Hyper Zetton's, but retains and even surpasses its durability-weight ratio. Capable of taking beatings that would incapacitate any normal Ultras in one hit barely staggering Imago Hyper Zetton as well as shrugging off King Joe Black's cannon. *'Super Speed:' Imago Hyper Zetton has natural Super Speed. He is capable of dodging photon-based rays from the more advanced Wyverns with ease and challenge Ultraman Neo Mebius Aegis' Mebium Aura's speed. *'Double-Tap:' A simple attack that re-rolls time of Hyper Zetton but leaves the present arm to attack, doing the same attack of the same power twice. He uses this move a lot as it drains virtually no stamina to do and allows Hyper Zetton to efficiently attack. **'Quad-Tap:' The same concept as above but with 4 attacks at once. *'Cloning:' Imago Hyper Zetton is able to clone himself via matter manipulation that has 3/4 of the stats of the original Hyper Zetton. He is able to replicate himself an indefinite amount of times and damage done to the clones deals no damage to the original. *'Wing Generation:' Imago Hyper Zetton is able to enhance its energy manipulation, speed and strength by generating its signature wings. Unlike the original, slicing these off doesn't severely weaken it to the point of dropping under the borderline Super tier. - Deathscythe= Hyper Zetton Deathscythe Hyper Zetton Deathscythe is a Devolution from the original Imago Hyper Zetton; an inbetween stage of the Gigant and Imago form. This means that in all statistics, Imago Hyper Zetton is superior. However Deathscythe takes less resources to cultivate/create and as such shows up more often. Abilities *'Scythes:' Hyper Zetton Deathscythe like his namesake has Scythes for hands. Due to being a scaled down version of Gigant's Scythes, these are extremely dangerous and is able to severely harm even EX Kaiju. **'Scythe Catch:' Deathscythe's Scythes are able to catch and reflect energy attacks with ease. *'Dark Fireballs:' Due to still retaining the yellow orbs on his chest, Hyper Zetton Deathscythe is able to fire the same attack as before. These fireballs are however weaker than all the other versions including the EX Zetton and is only superior to the base Zetton. *'Deathscythe Teleport:' Deathscythe is able to utilize a weaker version of the Hyper Zetton Teleport now. While the speed of the Hyper Zetton Teleport is only slightly faster, the range of teleport is much more than the Deathscythe Teleport. *'Deathscythe Barrier:' This Zetton is able to erect an energy barrier that is powerful enough to fend off against EX Kaiju. - EX Hyper= EX Imago Hyper Zetton The enhanced and temporary state of Imago Hyper Zetton, this is when the regular Imago Hyper Zetton gets blessed with more power from a being far superior to it such as Alien Empera, Alien Reiblood or just barely, Reibatos. Abilities *'Corona Fireball:' This is an extremely powerful variant of the Dark Fireball. Its temperature is immeasurable and instead of glowing like a traditional flame, will actually glow an almost blinding white and cause conventional beings like humans to flinch and close their ears from the intense ringing that's caused. When fired in rapid succession, the sound is less daunting. The speed and strength of these fireballs are several hundred times that of the original and is even capable of sending Aegis Mebius flying. *'Death Hide:' EX Imago's hide is three times the durability of the regular Imago Hyper Zetton, allowing it to take hits that would kill the former in one shot without pause. *'X Barrier:' An enhanced version of the Imago Barrier. It is so durable that it is rated at 17 times more powerful than the Imago Barrier at casual levels, and its energy immunity properties are pushed to such extremes that energy of any sort (Kinetic, Plasma, Radiation, etc.) will immediately get dispelled and cancelled. *'Teleportation:' An Unnamed Teleportation. While of the same level of the original teleportation, this can be spammed much more. *'EX Pores:' EX Hyper Zetton has flowing and glowing orange "Flames" across its body that enhances its attacks as well as make it look even more intimidating due to resembling that of a demon. *'King Absorb:' EX Imago Zetton is capable of summoning its vortex without any gestures and is able to generate than at any angle. This absorption is capable of absorbing any attack and firing them right back regardless of strength or properties; making EX Imago Zetton the best weapon at the time against Aegis Mebius. In some scenarios, EX Imago Zetton even attempts to absorb the enemy which is completely feasible. *'Wing Generation:' Like before, EX Imago Hyper Zetton is able to generate its signature wings. More flame-like and red than the original, as well as even being capable of temporarily generating 2 extra smaller wings to the side in order to enhance its stats further all makes this creature even more powerful. }} }} Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:Zetton Variations